El corazón del guerrero
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: Pequeña historia mona de Seiryuu (niño) y Ao. Espero que os guste. :D Para Holic Meri


_Tin, tin..._

" _Estoy aquí."_

 _Tin, tin, tin..._

" _Ao, no me he ido."_

 _Tin, tin, tin, tin..._

Shin- Ah abrió los ojos lentamente. A los pocos segundos, sintió un movimiento en su pecho. Ao también se había despertado, como si tuviera una alarma que se activase cada vez que tenía un sueño inquieto. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. El dragón azul le acarició con suavidad, saboreando el calor que desprendía. Su compañero respondió con un "ihh" complacido. El peliazul alargó el brazo y buscó la piel blanca que solía utilizar para taparse. Podía dar un imagen de dureza y gran resistencia, pero en realidad era una persona muy friolera. Ése era uno de los motivos por los que se había fabricado la melena blanca.

El otro era...

Se dispuso a dormir hecho un ovillito. Ao se acomodó entre sus manos, siempre dispuesto a darle calor. Al día siguiente, pensó Shin Ah, le daría parte de su desayuno como agradecimiento.

Sí... Al día... siguiente...

 _Se despertó al sentir el temblor de las pisadas de Ao por la habitación. Se incorporó obediente y se frotó los ojos. Pese a la modorra que invadía su mente, se dio cuenta de que estaba algo destemplado._

 _\- Oe, Seiryuu, ven a comer._

 _El niño asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ao, sentado en el suelo con dos boles frente a sí. Tenía el mismo aspecto desordenado que siempre, por no hablar del ceño fruncido y el semblante serio. El menor contempló las gachas, sonrió, juntó las palmas agradeciendo la comida y se dispuso a desayunar._

 _Sin embargo..._

 _\- Primero ponte la máscara. -ordenó Ao sin mirarle._

 _\- Ah..._

 _No tuvo problemas para encontrar la máscara, porque todas las noches la depositaba junto a su manta antes de irse dormir. Regresó rápido (puesto que estaba hambriento) y empezó a comer con avidez._

 _La rutina de entrenamiento de Ao era intensa. Nada más terminar su comida, el hombre le cogió de la mano con brusquedad y le llevó hasta el sitio donde solían practicar. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que mientras caminaran hicieran la digestión del desayuno. Aquellos "paseos" eran el momento del día favorito de Seiryuu. La luz del amanecer despuntaba en el horizonte recortando árboles y montañas, tiñendo el cielo de una abundante gama de colores y rasgando las nubes como si fueran algodón. Un silencio sólo manchado por el sonido de sus pasos completaba la escena. Durante el recorrido Ao rara vez le hablaba. A veces le explicaba las directrices de un nuevo ejercicio o le aconsejaba cómo controlar su poder. Otras veces le hacía preguntas sobre cosas que estaban a mucha distancia, como si quisiera calcular hasta dónde llegaba su visión. A Seiryuu no le gustaba que hiciera eso. Ao solía ponerse de muy mal humor después._

 _Pese a todo, el hombre era un profesor productivo. La habilidad de Seiryuu con los cuchillos mejoraba día a día, aunque con la espada aún no se adaptase del todo. En algunas ocasiones el dragón azul no tenía piedad con él. Le exigía y le exigía, sin por favor ni gracias. El niño respondía con la mejor de sus intenciones y el mayor de sus esfuerzos, pero no era un genio que aprendiese en una jornada._

 _A media tarde comieron unos cuantos frutos secos y no tardaron en continuar con el entrenamiento. El niño estaba acostumbrado a tales horarios desde muy joven, así que no solía llevarlo mal. No obstante, ese día se sentía especialmente despistado. No veía venir los envites de Ao y reaccionaba tarde a ellos. Su maestro se frustraba y le corregía con la misma energía que había tenido por la mañana, como si fuera incapaz de cansarse. Seiryuu tropezó un par de veces esa tarde. Luego se mareó, pero sacudió la cabeza y, cabezota, no le dio importancia. Quería seguir con las lecciones de Ao. Quería que Ao estuviera orgulloso con su trabajo._

 _Perdió el pie de nuevo y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Durante un segundo se olvidó de que tenía que levantarse. Jadeaba con fuerza, boqueando, y tenía la cabeza en una nube. Ni siquiera escuchó los gritos de Ao, instándole a que cogiera la espada otra vez. Cerró los ojos bajo la máscara. El cielo daba demasiadas vueltas para su visión privilegiada. Confundido, el pequeño se dejó llevar por el cansancio._

 _El mayor se acercó a él más molesto que preocupado. No era habitual que el chico remoloneara así. Su tripa subía y bajaba acorde a su agitada respiración, pero no hacía ningún otro movimiento. Le llamó. Habituado como estaba a su actitud diligente, le sorprendió más de lo que esperaba ver que no respondía. Hincó una rodilla y le quitó la máscara. Estaba colorado. Con el ceño fruncido, tocó su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. En efecto, así era._

 _Ao gruñó y se rascó la nuca mientras bajaba la cabeza. Él no estaba hecho para esas cosas. Él era un guerrero: Sólo sabía pelear. Sólo. Todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con eso era extraño para él._

 _Cogió al niño como si fuera una delicada pieza de cristal. Al hacerlo se percató de que sus manos eran enormes comparadas con Seiryuu. Podía cubrirle la cara con una y le sobraría espacio. Consciente de su descomunal fuerza frente al cuerpecito inmóvil que tenía entre las manos, se sintió torpe e inseguro._

 _En parte, aunque no quiso admitirlo ni a sí mismo, se sentía algo culpable. Era imposible no ver al niño en ese momento como una criatura frágil. ¿Quizá...se había pasado?_

 _Le llevó a paso rápido hasta la cabaña, le tumbó sobre su cama y salió a buscar plantas medicinales. No le supuso mucho tiempo, puesto que conocía bien la zona. Al regresar, nervioso, le echó una ojeada al niño. Este entreabrió los ojos, jadeando._

 _\- Ao..._

 _Sintió una punzada al verle así. No llevaba puesta la máscara, pero ni se acordó de ella. Preparó el remedio a toda prisa. Después apoyó la nuca del pequeño contra su muslo y le ayudó a beber el líquido. El menor no se resistió._

 _Ao se sintió demasiado cobarde como para dejar al pequeño en su cama y alejarse, de manera que le cogió como un bebé (o como él pensaba que se cogían a los bebés) y se recostó en la pared. El chiquillo temblaba de vez en cuando, de manera que le abrigó con su pelo esperando que así dejase de temblar._

 _Se durmió sin darse cuenta y las horas pasaron. El menor había entrado el calor y su fiebre era tenue. Seiryuu abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al notar que estaba en volandas. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que era Ao quien le sostenía. El mayor tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho y dormía profundamente. El cabello de Ao era una manta brillante y cálida, que Seiryuu observó admirado. Sonrió. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar sus latidos, profundos y fuertes. Se encogió un poco más, dejando que su pelo cayera sobre su cabeza y, con una plácida sonrisa, se durmió._


End file.
